Usuario discusión:NachoO
¡Bienvenido! Hola NachoO. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Wiki Cirque como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Además de darte las gracias por unirte a Wikia, nos gustaría darte algunos consejos que pueden ayudarte a iniciar el wiki y hacerlo crecer. Los cuatro primeros pasos: 1. Crea tu página de usuario: éste es el mejor lugar para presentarte y que los demás puedan conocerte (¡y además practicar la edición wiki!) 2. Añade un logo: aprende a crear un logo y luego haz clic aquí para añadirlo al wiki. Crea un artículo en este wiki: width=30 3. Crea tus 10 primeros artículos: usa la caja ubicada a la derecha para crear diez páginas, comenzando cada una con unos pocos párrafos. Por ejemplo, si estás iniciando un wiki sobre un programa de TV, podrías crear un artículo para cada uno de los personajes principales. 4. Edita la Portada: incluye enlaces internos (de esta forma) a los diez artículos que recién creaste y realiza cualquier otra modificación que tu portada necesite. Una vez que hayas realizado estas 4 tareas, habrás creado lo que servirá de gran punto de inicio: tu wiki luce más amigable y está listo para recibir visitantes. Ahora puedes invitar a algunos amigos para que te ayuden a crear las próximas veinte páginas y a expandir las que ya has creado. ¡Sigue así! Mientras más páginas crees y enlaces a otras, más rápido lograrás que quienes busquen por "Wiki Cirque" encuentren tu proyecto en los motores de búsqueda, lean tu contenido y se unan a la edición de artículos. Si tienes más preguntas, hemos creado un completo conjunto de páginas de ayuda para que consultes. También puedes enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro formulario de contacto. No olvides revisar otros wikis de Wikia para que veas más ideas de diseño, organización de páginas y muchos otros detalles. ¡Disfrútalo! Y si quieres estar al día con todas las novedades de Wikia, nuevas funcionalidades, noticias, concursos o proyectos, ¡no olvides suscribirte a nuestro maillist! Los mejores deseos, Sannse Pedido Hola Nacho, si bien me has visto cooperar bastante hacia esta wiki me preguntaba si yo podria ser administrador. de Antemano gracias... [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 16:15 28 dic 2011 (UTC) Email Es dralion_cris1@hotmail.com [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 00:09 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Ahi Va! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 00:20 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Admin Muchas gracias! de verdad e lo agradezco muchisimo. [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 16:53 29 dic 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Aca te dejo la plantilla! (Aqui) PD: Hoy a la noche (Horario Chileno) me voy de vacaciones, y al lugar al que voy no hay mucha conexion, asi que no podre estar participando mucho. SALUDOS! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 20:54 30 dic 2011 (UTC) No se si sabes... No se si sabes, pero Varekai vendrá a Stgo. desde el 28 de Septiembre hasta el 28 de Octubre. SALUDOS! [[Eltotox1234 Let It Snow,Let I]][Talk:Eltotox1234|t Snow, Let It Snow... [Klainer Fan ♥ ]] 01:38 13 ene 2012 (UTC) Nuevo diseño Hola! Creo que ya te has dado cuenta que modifique el diseño de la wiki, quisiera saber si te gusta o no... SALUDOS! I believe i can fly I believe i can touch the sky 18:35 1 abr 2012 (UTC)